itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aemon Targaryen
'''King Aemon Targaryen '''was the second son of King Aegon VI Targaryen. He was the King of Westeros from 337 to 352 AC after becoming the Crown Prince following the death of his older brother, Rhaegar Targaryen, during the War of the Lords Scorned. Aemon made Saera Celtigar his queen at a young age. She would bear him five children: the future king Viserys, the Obsidian Dragon; Baelor Targaryen, who would later create House Targaryen of Summerhall; Daeron Targaryen; and his only daughter, Daenerys Targaryen. Aemon himself was known as the "Jealous Dragon" for his antics regarding other houses of power, and particularly the other Dragons - such as Baelon Targaryen, whom Aemon cursed until he died after his failure during the War of the Shadow. While known as being jealous, over-ambitious, and brash at times, Aemon was well-received by the population of Westeros, and was generally considered a very capable King. He would be a major contributor to his son Baelor's project of rebuilding Summerhall, and would ultimately lead Westeros into economic prosperity. His actions, however, would ultimately lead to The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon. History Early Life Aemon was born in King's Landing in the year 307 AC, the second son of Sansa Stark and Aegon VI Targaryen. As a child, he was willful, intelligent, and very dutiful to his house. He was very close with his older brother, Rhaegar Targaryen, and was devastated by his death in the War of the Lords Scorned. Aemon's early years were spent at court in King's Landing, being groomed by his father to take a future position on the Small Council of his brother who would be King. Aemon took to the task and became very skilled at administration; meanwhile, spending time as a squire to Lord Commander Rolly Duckfield, his martial abilities saw a marked improvement. Aemon was betrothed to Saera Celtigar from a young age - an act intended to strengthen the crown's bond with the lords of the Crownlands, as both of his older sisters had already been married. Saera became his Queen when Aemon ascended the Iron Throne, and he would love her until his last breath. War of The Lords Scorned Aemon remained in King's Landing while his family engaged in a fierce conflict with the Lord of Harrenhal, one which would have disastrous results for House Targaryen. When news reached Aemon's ears that his older brother Rhaegar had perished, it is said Aemon weeped for three days, refusing both food and water. Those close to Aemon said that he changed that day, as the reality of the cruelty of the realm quickly sunk into the mind of the young Dragon. With Rhaegar's death, Aemon became the Crown Prince to the Iron Throne and would be gifted Dragonstone, while his younger brother Maekar was granted Harrenhal, forming House Targaryen of Harrenhal. Aemon's coronation followed his father's death in 335 AC - a day marked with uncertainty. Aemon's rule, however, proved him an exceptional monarch. He managed to repair the damage the War of the Lords Scorned had caused and introduced many reforms which helped to boost the economy of Westeros. While the realm had been reunited under his father Aegon, it was during Aemon's rule that the realm had been healed. The Sons of the Kraken caused the king some problems during his rule, but none so debilitating as the wars that Aegon faced. The Red Brotherhood While the majority of Aemon's rule was seen as prosperous, he was challenged in 341 AC when his uncle Maekar Targaryen was murdered by The Red Brotherhood. Maekar had been letting the Brotherhood run rampant for years, and if rumours are to be believed, Aemon had begun to demand that Maekar deal with the bandits before his untimely demise. Furious at the death of his uncle and demanding vengance, Aemon quickly gathered a host of Crownlanders and marched to Harrenhal, linking his forces with those of his cousin, Maegor Targaryen, and marching towards Rushing Falls where the bandits were located. The Battle of Rushing Falls was over quickly, its culmination decisive, but the march there was long and bloody. Aemon avenged his uncle and the realm nodded their heads in approval, admiring Aemon's sense of righteousness. This would all change following the death of Saera Celtigar in 348 AC. Aemon's Queen's death left the King angry and full of wroth. It was said that Aemon tried to temper his anger with his ambitions, leading him to begin to set his sights upon the worthless Stepstones in some hope that becoming a conqueror would bring back some meaning to his life. The Jealous Dragon Aemon would famously become known as the 'Jealous Dragon' for his actions during War of the Shadow and his jealousy and anger towards his youngest brother, Baelon Targaryen, who tamed Drogon and was the keeper of a dragon egg. Aemon's jealousy of his young brother led to the War of the Shadow, a conflict which threatened to tear the realm apart as the new ambitious, stubborn nature of Aemon took over. While Aemon emerged as the victor in the conflict, slaying his uncle negatively impacted the view his vassals had of their king, with many choosing to remember this event rather than the years of prosperity Aemon had ushered in before the death of his Queen. Shortly after the War of Shadow, Aemon began to fall ill, rife with the stress of being King and the depression from the loss of his love. Ever stubborn, Aemon ignored his faltering health and didn't abandon his duties. Death of the King During The Conflagration of the Golden Dragon, Aemon set the stage for what would ultimately become the War of the Seven Banners in 364 AC. Aemon made multiple promises to various houses in Essos, promising wealth, pride, marriages and land in exchange for eradicating the pirates in the Stepstones as well as the mercenaries in the Disputed Lands. Some say that Aemon knew his expansion efforts were in vain, and that his ambitions were simply a distraction for the pain of losing his wife. Aemon's promises to the Essosi proved to be disasterous - they held him to his promises until he died. The king went back on his word, refusing to work with the men he labeled "Essosi dogs", and the bannermen of Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys grew furious, demanding that Aemon fulfill his promises. When diplomats were sent to King's Landing on behalf of the Essosi to make their demands known, Aemon took a nose, a tongue, an ear, and a hand from each of them, saying that he would kill them all if they ever returned to Westeros. Aemon's died two years later in 352 AC, surrounded by his children. He was said to have cursed Baelon Targaryen with his final words, lamenting that the dragon had never been his to tame. The realm mourned Aemon's passing, knowing that they would never see the likes of him again within their lifetime. The crown passed to his son Viserys III Targaryen, who was not seen to be as capable as either his father or his grandfather had been. Viserys had a chance, however to make something of himself, and Aemon died believing that his son would continue what he had worked so hard to create. Had Aemon not set the stage for the War of the Seven Banners, his dream for his son may have been realized. The war itself would cost Westeros much, and nothing Viserys could have done would have prevented the consequences of his father's jealousy and ambition. Family Family Tree Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Lore-Character